The Tormented
by Xx-Crimson-Butterfly-xX
Summary: Akane is the young cousin of Asakura Yoh. But she has a dark past and an even darker secret. Who is the mysterious girl..? Is she the girl that both Ren and Yoh dream of..? Who could she learn to love? Warning : Violence, Language, Sexuality.
1. Why Do You Kill?

_A/N : Hi! Welcome to my story! I hopeyou enjoy it, it's a bit slow to start off so please read with an open mind... If you could give me a little feed back I'd greatly appreciate that. I won't really know what to change, what to keep doing and if I should update if no one reviews or messages or whatever you guys do, so please bare that in mind! _

_Also, this chapter is a little depressing... But things get cheerier... Later... o.O Forgive my morbid mind... _

_Thanks anyway readers! Xx-Crimson-Butterfly-xX_

The Tormented

Chapter One - Why Do You Kill?

" I don't want to kill anymore..." The soft voice of a child, mourning a loss so bitter, cradling the wound so fresh, so sharp. Reliving the pain over and over, until it's etched into the mind, the eyes, the soul. And suddenly, she doesn't want to see anymore.

" I can't kill anyone anymore..." That sweet voice repeating those same words, almost engraving them into my own mind, haunting and hollow, like a deep black abyss with only such words for comfort.

" I won't let them kill again...I promise..." Her silky sounding tone seems to ring through the walls, echo and bounce from the dark surfaces of our once happy home. _Will she ever be the same again?_

-----

" You can't kill her again! I won't let you kill her again!" Screaming. Shouting. Crying.

" Akane! Please, stop!" Begging. Pleading. Moaning. Again, powerless to help, consumed by fear, and paralysed by the teary eyes of my husband, almost bleeding. I knew I was too late.

" Why do you kill..?"

" Akane, we have to run...We have to leave this place, leave everything behind." I whispered, gripping her shoulders as the sounds of angered voices and heavy footsteps drew nearer to our home.

" Why mother?" She asked, her deep blue eyes tearing into mine with a lack of the innocence they once held so proudly, her once jet black hair now white and shining in the faint moonlight that crept through dusty windows. These pictures, these scenes, late dawns, early sunsets over my life, my children. Maybe I'd lost them both that day...in that place...

" We have to run far away, together, so that no one can kill again. Ok?" I tried to explain in the gentlest of ways that we would be killed. A child so young shouldn't have understood such fears, but Akane was old beyond her years.

" What about Father?" These words were innocent, this question was genuine. How to tell her..? How to break her..?

" Daddy can't come with us...He has to stay here with your sister." Minutes seemed to pass like hours whilst time stood still as the sadness flooded those icy blues once more. And then, time caught up and we were rushing to gather the bare essentials, even my six year old daughter, whose tiny hands could carry little. Even she understood this urgency, this panic.

" Ready, sweetheart? This way, out the back." I jabbered in a hushed tone as I took her cold hand and lead her through the house, across the hallways, down creaking wooden stairs, and out of the back door. We stood silent a moment in the windy street. The lanterns were lit, the houses were alive with lasting celebration and prayer.

" Yoshitatsu...I'm so sorry..." The words slipped from my tongue, as I glanced through the open door of my home for the last time. Akanes' stare pushed me onwards, desperate to avoid the chaos that lay behind me and the sorrow that she might face again.

" Mother, quickly..." She whispered as I passed by the windows of our house, glancing inside with flitting eyes. Merely catching a glimpse of the carnage was enough to send my nerves over the edge. I gripped her hand tighter as she lead me away, as though I were her child. The trees and houses seemed to whisper unfriendly goodbyes as we passed in the shadows, fleeing our untimely fates.

" Akane, hurry sweetie, this way." I hissed as she seemed to falter at the gates, looking at the path to our right, a longing in her eyes that resembled the one in my heart. She tore her eyes away and followed me under the bright red shinto gates and out of All God's Village.

_Yoshitatsu...I'm sorry...Azami, forgive us all...What have we done to you..? When will this end..?_

" Mother, wait! Don't leave me behind!" Akanes' subtle cries met my ears as I realised her hand had slipped from mine. I turned on my heel to face the child, her long blue kimono flailing around her legs as her hair whipped infront of her face, blinding her to unknown perils. I rushed towards her and caught her hand as her foot began to slide down the embankment.

" I'm here, sweetie, I'm here now. Come on." I whispered softly in her ear, taking the bag from her shoulder and flinging it over my own. I kept a tight grip on her arm this time, determined not to let my thoughts drift as we hurried through the thick forest away from the God forsaken village, and deeper into the woods, into the darkness.

" Mother...we're safe...we're safe now, please can we stop?" Akane pulled back on my arm, digging her heels into the ground as she panted. I tilted my head to check her, and noticed that she was bright red under her eerily white locks.

" Yes, we can take a break, but we must keep moving or they will find us." I sighed, as she collapsed to her knees, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. I stroked her hair as I stood above her, my eyes watching all directions, alert and scared of the dangers at hand.

" Mother...we can't run forever. Maybe we should just go back. It's all my fault...all my...I'm so sorry..." Akane began to sob into her palms, the sudden realisation of the situation had hit her hard, and again I was powerless to help my own child.

" Akane, one day you'll understand that none of this is your fault. We never meant to hurt you, or Azami. That's why we're running, to make the pain go away, and the killing stop. One day, I'll explain to you what happened in All God's Village, and on that day, you'll understand that there's so much love for you." I whispered as her cries subsided and her wet eyes glanced up at me, still watering and sad.

" Why do they kill..? Why do they hurt us..?" She whimpered. I hesitated, a finger to my lip as I contemplated the answers, and which were suitable for such fragile ears.

" They kill because they have no choice. You didn't have a choice did you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as kindly as I could. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "Neither do they. They are like you and I - helpless. Akane, I promise you that someday you'll understand and everything will be better."

-----

" _Happy Birthday, Dear Akane, Happy Birthday to you! Hooray!_" Everyone cheered as she blew out her seven candles, smiling and clapping everytime one went out. Everyone applauded as the room fell dark and the lights were turned back on. I glanced at my father as he took Akanes' hand and aided her in cutting the cake.

" Now, make a wish, Akane." He told her, smiling his kind smile. She grinned at him and looked thoughtfully at the brightly iced sponge. Her second favourite book character, Alice In Wonderland, was decorated on the front as her favourite, Dracula, was deemed inappropriate. But soon Alice was destroyed when Akane shut her eyes tightly, and wished with all her heart as she sliced through Alices' dress.

" Hooray!!" More cheers from all around. The small girl glanced up at her grandfather.

" Do you know what I wished, Ojichan?" She asked, smiling as she chewed her lip. He held up a wrinkled finger and tapped her delicate nose.

" Don't tell me because it won't come true, kirei chou." He warned her, his eyes creasing in the corners with a deep smile. She blinked, and stared at him as he turned his back and began to hand out the cake to everyone present at Akanes' seventh party. She seemed distant stood across the room from myself. I slid between family and friends to stand by her side and gently placed a hand on her head.

" Seven years old...You're nearly as old as Grandad." I chuckled glancing down at her. She giggled.

" But Ojichan is tall and wrinkly...I can't be that old." She seemed a little surprised that I could suggest something so ridiculous as she observed his frail figure.

" Heh. You're right, you're not wrinkly. You're soft and smooth. My pretty little butterfly." I told her, lifting her from her feet and hugging her fondly. This act of affection was rare these days, as she had grown so much since the last time I was able to lift her, but she loved it as much as when she was just a baby. She nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck and I kissed her head gently.

So much had changed in the two months since we had fled the village. My pure little girl was slowly returning as her sadness began to ease. Her friends and family were all around her, and she was almost as happy as when she was with Azami. Her deep scowl was fading into gentle smiles that became more frequent. The pain of my betrayal to her would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, but I knew that it was my fate. Even as I watched her happy face grinning back at me with pure contentment, the guilt seemed never-ending, knowing what I was going to put her through.

The frosty air of mid December didn't seem to affect her, as she had been so excited about her birthday, even without her sister. Her first birthday without Azami. Her first birthday alone. Yet she seemed so cheery, so overwhelmingly happy, I couldn't get over it.

I placed her back on the floor as my nephew began tugging at my legs, attempting to get Akanes' attention. As soon as her feet touched the floor, they ran off together, and through the house. The scurry of pattering footsteps warmed my heart as my father stood at my side, his proud eyes falling on mine.

" Things seem to be looking up, am I right, Mikun?" He asked, as the family members returned to their happy conversations and the friends mingled, enjoying the party atmosphere.

" Yes, father. Things are becoming bright again. I don't know how I could ever thank you for everything you've done for us." I whispered, as he handed me a glass of punch and sat me down in a large sofa.

" Thank me? Haha! Dear, you have no reason to thank me. I am your father. That's what I'm here for. I'm just so sorry that...things went as far as they did." His voice became sullen for a moment, provoking memories that I had tried to surpress.

" Father, I must go back one day. Soon. Without Akane." I sighed, sipping my drink.

" What for, my child?" He asked, frowning deeply.

" To say goodbye, a real goodbye. To my husband. To Yoshitatsu." I whispered, my voice becoming hoarse as I spoke his name. My fathers' eyes seemed to frown, though his face grew kind.

" If you insist." Was all he managed.

" But there are certain things I need to arrange...for myself, and for Akane. If I don't make it back, will you stay with her? Will you teach her?" I asked the questions knowing the answers, yet my mind seemed to need confirmation as I came to terms with the task at hand.

"It's a promise, Mikun."

-----

" Come on, Akane, keep up!" The high pitched voice called from ahead. Akanes' hurried footsteps weren't nearly enough to catch up to his, though she tried her hardest, holding up her silk kimono above her knees, allowing easier movement. The red obi was too tight around her waist, and the white silk was sullied by the heavy snow falling on it. Her long white hair began to drip with water and felt increasingly cold on her face as it whipped her.

" Wait, Yoh! Slow down!" She called out to him, struggling to make it across the heavily overgrown garden. He ignored the hollers, and continued down the uneven path.

" Yoh, please, wait for me! Don't leave me behind!" She cried out, still hurrying forward. Her body became unsteady as she grew weary and her feet seemed reluctant to stay on course.

" Keep up, bum head!" He shouted back at her, waving his hand and beckoning her forward as the trees grew denser around her tiny body. Yoh was taller, and a year older than Akane. He also knew where he was going, which he held to his advantage.

Before long, he was out of sight behind the thick, snow covered foliage that surrounded the girl. Her eyes became wide and she panted as she began to slow down. She doubled over, letting go of the kimono and holding her ribs as a sharp pain ran down them.

" Yoh! Where are you?!" She called into the trees, as the sky grew darker by the minute, "Yoh, please?! This isn't funny! I'm lost." She cried out, padding forward as her breathing began to return to normal, "It's so cold out here..." She whispered to herself, flicking strands of icy hair from her cheeks as they began to sting her.

" Akane?!" The faint cry met her ears, and she raised her eyebrows. She smiled widely.

" Yoh? Is that you? Where are you?!" She cried, running forward. This time, her kimono was left to swing around her legs, and her arms flailed as she ran forwards. To a child so small, height is rarely judged correctly.

There were a few creaks as the snow beneath her began to crumble, and Akane continued to run towards her friend. She was oblivious to the noises, even as they grew loud, the wind rushing by her ears was enough to drown out the sliding blanket of snow.

Akane didn't even realise it as the snow beneath her own feet began to tilt. Her body swayed as she slowed.

" Yoh? Yoh!" She screamed, as the small avalanch took her with it, down the side of the steep bank that contained the river. The tiny girl was powerless against the forces of nature, and her body was swiftly carried down the ledge, hitting the ground several feet below with a sickening thud.

Yoh sped up as her figure vanished from his sight.

" Akane?! Where did you go..? Stop messing about, where are you? Akane?!" He called to her, pulling the long sleeves of his coat over his frozen hands. His bare legs were beginning to feel the effects of the winter, as they cramped and even walking became painful.

"Akane?!" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth for more clarity of speech. There was the faint crunching of snow to his right, and he instantly turned his head. There were tracks in the descending snow, so he began to follow with his eyes to the place his cousin lay motionless beneath him. She was face down in the snow, and a little blood was clearly visible against the bright white flurry. Her right leg was twisted at an unnatural angle.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

-----

" What were you thinking?!" **Smack! **" Taking Akane out there alone...you silly boy!" **Slap!**

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean for her to get hurt!" Yoh shouted as father beat him with a cane. I cringed, remembering receiving the same punishments as a child.

" She couldv'e died out there Yoh Asakura! I hope you're happy!" **Crack!** Father dropped the cane onto the floor, and Yoh crawled away from him, his back and bum very red and sore as he pulled up his pants. My brother, Yohs' father, Mikihisa stood beside me with no expression. This was mainly because he wore a mask at all times, but I knew him well enough to sense the look on his scarred face.

" I guess we're just lucky that Anna was there to help. If it weren't for her, who knows what would've happened?" He sighed, rubbing his barely visible chin. I watched Yoh leave the room, and sighed for myself, glancing out the window to look at the deep snow.

" It's ironic really. The moment I speak of going away for a while, something happens to prevent it." I groaned, rubbing my forehead, which was beginning to ache. Mikihisa placed a rough, heavy hand on my back.

" There's nothing stopping you. Akane will be awake soon, and you can say goodbye then. You know that we'll look after her." He reasoned, running a finger through his long brunette ponytail. I flicked my own short brown hair from my eyes and glanced at him.

" You're a little eager to get rid of me..?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

" Don't be silly. I just know how important this is to you. You haven't had time to grieve, say goodbye, anything. This might be what you need..." He sighed, shrugging. I turned away from him once more, my eyes watching as more snow fell and began to cover the benches with a thick blanket of pristine white ice. I listenened intently for the lounge door to shut, as Mikihisa lead himself away and left me to think.

_If I don't come back...will she ever forgive me..?I'm all she has left of her immediate family...can she live on without me..? And what of her past? Will she ever learn the truth..? It's more than likely that this will be the last birthday I spend with her, my last christmas, last winter. Maybe someday she'll forgive what we've all done...We can only hope...that she will not want revenge...that she will not hate..._

I pulled the pen and notebook from the burea on my right and perched on the window sill with the paper on my lap.

_'To my Kirei Chou...'_


	2. Kirei Chou

_A/N : Hi again everyone, I'd been asked to update, so I'm doing just that! Not sure how many of you are reading, let alone enjoying this story, but if there's anyone out there, tell me! XD Just let me know what you think, I really appreciate it! Thank you!_

_Crimson Butterfly_

XxxxX

The Tormented

Chapter Two - Kirei Chou

" Akane, whilst your mother's away, she wanted me to teach you the family tradition." Yohmei spoke softly to Akane, whilst she gripped her crutch tightly.

" Ojichan, when is mother coming back? She might miss Christmas..." The young girl whispered, biting her lip again. Yohmei tapped her head for it, and sighed.

" Even if she's not back in time for Christmas, you will still love and cherish her won't you?" The old man asked his grandchild, who nodded fervently, " Very well. So when she comes back, you want to make her proud by doing as she asked, correct?" He questioned, folding his arms.

" Yes, I do." Akane seemed very enthusiastic as she hobbled forward, her injured leg heavily bandaged.

" Well, then, you must learn the way of the Asakura's, and make your mother proud." He said, closing his eyes smugly. Akane scowled, putting a finger to her lip.

" But my name is Kiryu...not Asakura." She answered stubbornly.

" That's not the point. Your mother wants you to learn." Yohmei barked, growing impatient. Akane seemed intimidated by his sudden outburst, but nodded all the same. " Now, your family, the Asakuras'," Yohmeis' smile became smug at every mention of the family name, "We are a family of shaman. Do you know what that means?" He pulled her chin up so that she would face him.

" Uhm...yes...You see ghosts and control them." She answered, remembering a lecture her mother had once given her, after she had inquired as to the word.

" Nearly. We do not control them. We see them, speak with them, and become one with them so that we may achieve great power." He answered, handing her a thick dusty book.

" Now, you need to read this. It will explain everything. Anything you don't understand, Yoh will explain. Once you have finished, come to me. We must make you into a powerful shaman so that you may make your mother proud. Do you understand?" Yohmei explained. Akanes' eyes grew wide as she observed the book and its' title; 'Shamans through the ages; a complete guide to the power of spirit.'

" Yes, I understand. Ojichan, am I to become a shaman too, then?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

" Of course. Just like Yoh and Anna." He smiled at the young girl, as she slumped back on the western style sofa.

" Like Yoh..? Ok, I'll read this." She chirped contently, as she dropped her crutches precariously and opened the book. Yohmei smiled at the young child.

" You have a long way to go, Kirei Chou."

-----

" Ojichan, how is it possible to just...learn...to see spirits?" Akane asked, as she tightened the support bandage around her knee. Yohmei placed himself on the largest rock beside the lake, and patted the ground next to him for her to sit. She obeyed, and stared up at him eagerly.

" It will be difficult at first. You must relax your mind, and concentrate very hard on what you want to achieve. However, you must think of nothing." The old man answered wisely. She frowned.

" How can I think about something whilst thinking about nothing?" She scowled as she spoke then began biting her lip, which was beginning to bruise from the habit. He slapped her ontop of her head, and she immediately stopped.

" Imagine my finger, pointing to the moon," He held up his hand and pointed to the sky, " If you want to see the moon, you can't spend your time staring at my finger, can you? You must let it guide you, without concentrating on it. Concentrate on what you want to see, rather than what is helping you to see it." He said, as she glanced from his finger to the sky and back again. He slapped her head once more.

" Don't stare at the finger, or you will miss the beautiful sights before you." He barked, his rough wrinkled face contorting as he grew impatient again. Slowly she began to focus on the sky, her eyes adjusting to the sights, without the finger getting in her way.

" You understand?" Yohmei asked, tilting his head to stare at her. Akane nodded.

" Yes, Ojichan. What now?" She asked, curiosity set deep in her eyes.

" Now, I will place one of my faithful spirits on the lake, and you must try to see it. It might take all day and all night, but you will see it. It is in your blood. Do not doubt yourself." He ordered, as he held out his hand and his fingers upturned. There was a faint glow of light resting on the digits, but Akane couldn't quite make out what it was. Then, it disappeared. She blinked a few times, focusing her blue eyes on the lake. The wintery wind whipped by, and she decided to tie her hair up.

A few hours passed in which Akane nearly dosed off once or twice, each time receiving a slap from her grandfather. As morning became afternoon, the old man began to tire and stood stretching.

" Are we having a break for today?" She asked, and he slapped her again.

" No, concentrate. Come tell me when you see it." He barked, as he began to walk back towards the house, which was only five minutes away. Akane stared at him bewildered, but reminded herself of her mother, and swiftly focused again.

The sun had began to set before long, and the young girl was running out of patience.

" Please, show yourself to me?" She whispered frustrated. As if by magic, a faint green light became obvious on the surface of the water. It was blurred and unclear at first, but as Akane began to clear her mind once more, the creature came into focus. A tiny little human shaped thing, glowing green with tiny arms and legs, a miniature head and huge black eyes. She jumped up, forgetting about her damaged knee, and stared at it more.

It waved at her. She let out a shriek of excitement, and ran as best she could towards the house.

" Ojichan! Ojichan!!" She screamed, as she approached. Anna and Yohmei peered around the door as she grew closer, waving her arms around her head.

" I did it! I saw it!! Ojichan, I saw it!" She yelled, even when she was right in front of him. He covered his ears until she had calmed.

" No need to yell. That's brilliant. You have taken your first step towards shamanism. Welcome to the Asakura family!"

-----

" Mother's not coming back is she?" Akane questioned for the hundredth time in the two years that her mother had been absent. "Grandpa, why won't you tell me?" She asked, her eyes lowered as she gazed at the newly lit fire, as winter had arrived.

" Akane, she knew she would be away for a very long time. That's why she wanted me to teach you. That's why she left you here. She will be back, I promise." Yohmei groaned, rubbing his eyebrows and repeating the words he'd used so many times before to comfort the nine year old.

" Grandpa?" Akane asked, turning to face him as Yoh entered the room silently.

" Yes?"

" Now that I am a shaman too, and I can see ghosts...do you think that I will be able to see my sister again someday?" Akane asked shyly. Her grandfather faltered at the sudden outburst. Akane had not mentioned Azami in years, not even on the anniversary of her death, although Akane didn't remember dates and times, only events. She was too young to take note at the time.

" Maybe, Akane." Was all the old man could manage, as Akane began to rub the 'emu' oil on her knee. She stretched it, and it cracked loudly, causing the young Itako, Anna to cringe.

" Would you please stop doing that?" She barked, glaring at the younger girl.

" I can't help it..." Akane whispered. Yoh pulled his cousin up.

" Yeah, leave her alone Anna." He snarled. The mousey brunette stared at Yoh.

" Where do you think you're going?" She snapped as he began to lead his cousin, and best friend for that matter, away from the tense room.

" For a walk." Yoh answered, his eyes falling on Akanes' knee, still wrapped in a bandage for support, even after two years.

" Well, you'd better do some training. I want my future husband to get bigger and stronger than any other shaman, so that I may have my rightful place as Shaman Queen." Anna barked, folding her arms and relaxing in her chair. Akane held up a finger, frowning.

" If you want to be Shaman Queen, why don't _you_ get bigger and stronger?" She asked. There was a deadly silence, even from Yohmei. Yoh gasped a little, before Annas' eyes shot up to glare at Akane dangerously.

" What did you say?" She hissed. Yoh began to snigger, before quickly grasping Akanes' hand and speeding her off through the house.

" Sorry, Anna, she didn't mean it. Let's go." He called, before adding his last statement in a whisper to his cousin. She followed him giggling, as they made their way out to the lake. He sat on the huge rock, whilst Akane perched herself on the edge, her back to her friend, leaning against him casually.

" Yoh..?" Akane sighed, as she leant her head back to observe the stars.

" Yeah..?" He asked, doing the same so that their heads were restingon eachother.

" You're my best friend aren't you? Not Annas'?" Akane asked, gently gnawing on her finger as she crossed her legs. Yoh sighed.

" Of course, why?" He asked, becoming a little curious.

" Why can't I be your Shaman Queen?" The question came as a shock to the more matured boy. His silence caused a lot of anxiety for the smaller girl, but soon he was ready to answer.

" It's because...I promised Anna a long time ago that I would marry her when I was crowned Shaman King." He answered, placing his hand gently on top of Akanes'. She sighed heavily, her head drooping forward.

" A promise is a promise...I understand..." She whispered, remembering her own.

_" I won't let them kill again...I promise..."_

" And marriage isn't just about friendship...it's about love. You may not understand now-" Yohs' voice was interrupted as Akane cut him off.

"Love conquers all. Real love is meant to last forever...Dracula loved Mina, and even after hundreds of years without her, he still did everything in his power to get her back. Is that what marriage is about? Is that what you're saying?" The young girl jabbered, her eyes falling on the side of Yohs' face. He smiled gently.

" Yes. That's exactly it." He answered.

" Do you love Anna so much that you would give your life to save her?" Akanes' words caught Yoh by surprise.

" Where have you got all this from?" He asked, turning to frown at her. She smirked.

" Bram Stokers' Dracula. It's a book about love...I may be small, but I understand love." Akane crooned smugly, turning away from him. He chuckled.

" Ok. You are small, but you are clever. Well done." He answered, a little put down that he couldn't patronise her anymore. He had always treated her like a sister, and so the chance to tease her was something he relished, though he adored her really.

" Yoh, will you help me find Azami one day? Because you're my best friend?" Akane asked, spinning on her bum to face him. Again, the question caught him off guard, but her large innocent eyes pulled the words from his tongue.

" Ok, I promise."

-----

'_ Butterfly Diary #4,_

_Christmas alone again. They've all gone. Azami, Father and now Mother. I doubt she'll ever come back. It's been five years almost exactly, and no sign of her. Grandpa Yohmei tells me she'll come back. He promised. I don't believe him._

_I miss Azami still. I don't show it anymore...but I miss her. It's all my fault. _

_I'm so sorry Azami. I'm sorry for everything. And you father. They think I don't remember...but I do. I did this to us. I did it. It's all my fault._

_If I had...maybe...just stopped myself, saved us somehow. But I was so young...I couldn't have saved you, could I?_

_I wish I could see you all. You've left me behind, and now you're all together in some nirvana, smiling and laughing together, without me._

_Maybe I'll go back one day. Maybe I'll go to All God's Village and you'll all be there waiting, alive and healthy, like it was all a dream. Like the ritual, and the doll, they were just nightmares._

_I wish more than anything that you were all here, with me. Every birthday that I blow out those candles, and cut that cake, I wish for you._

_Grandpa and Grandma and Yoh and Mikihisa have all been so kind to me. Training me, looking after me, keeping me alive. But they're not you. No one is Azami. My Kirei Chou - My Pretty Butterfly._

_I promise that one day we'll be together...and no one will tear us apart again...no one.'_

She closed the diary slowly, cold tears dripping from her face as she pushed it back into the drawer of a painted purple desk. Akane sobbed for a while, the lonely tears falling with no mercy onto the wooden surface. Looking up from the desk and out of the window she saw silvery snow falling on the panes of glass, as December slowly came to a halt. Her birthday had been and gone, Christmas was coming to an end and a new year was beginning.

She was still alone.

Everyone had left her. She was so sure that Yoh would do the same, even as he wrapped at the bedroom door.

" Hey Akane, you coming into town for a bit? We were gonna go see a movie." Yoh asked, as he pushed open the door. Her pale lips let out a sigh and she swiftly brushed away the last of her tears.

"Uhm, no. I think I'll just stay in today, I don't feel too well. And plus I have a lot of work to do. Grandpa wants me to try and find a guardian spirit soon...and a real weapon." Akane answered, faking the sound of blowing her nose into a handercheif. Yoh sighed.

" If you're sure. You're missing out though..." He shrugged, before turning and leaving, shutting the door lightly behind him. Akane sighed once more, and picked up a large book filled with old scriptures and folklorists writings on ancient rituals. She had been borrowing books such as these from the local library for months but no one seemed to notice.

The twelve year old slid it open on the page she had left a bookmark in, and found her place.

" Crimson Sacrifice..."

She began to read in silence, only the noise of gentle rainfall on the windows accompanied the soft slow sounds of her breathing and the pages lightly turning.

_'Crimson Ritual, performed in a village in the Minakami Mountain Area. Twins are born at regular intervals in the village. They are used as sacrifices to somehow appease the Gods. Twins are considered in this village to be one person split in half at birth, and when they become one again, a great energy is released. One twin kills the other in this ancient ceremony, and thus becomes one with the other. They are called Twin Shrine Maidens, or if boys are used, Altar Twins. The twin that is labelled the oldest must kill the other, and is then reffered to as 'The Remaining'. Villagers fear and respect the remaining twins. Sometimes, the remaining go mad or die from shock at the ritual. Others have been rumoured to become 'mute',or their hair to turn white overnight after the ritual. Though no one has ever really been close enough to observe the ritual first hand, it can be inferred that it is highly sacred and important to these people in preventing some sort of calamity - Extract from Ryouzo Munakatas' writings on the three Unforgiveable Rituals.'_

" Kill one half...Fear the Remaining..." She whispered to herself, a sudden cold fear pulling sweat from her forehead. A small scrap of paper fell from the book as Akane lifted it to push it back into the pile on the desk. As she flipped the page over, she shuddered.

"Azami..!" She gasped, as memories flooded her brain.

_' YoU DoN't NeEd A sUbStiTute FOr mE._

_I aM pARt of AKaNe NoW._

_i aM oNE wITh aKAnE._

_KiLL. iT. _

_KilL tHAt sTUpiD dOll!'_

" Stupid doll...that doll...Argh!" Akane screamed, recalling the events, so muddled and confused in her head. Tears poured from her heavy blue eyes mercilessly as she drooped forward, sobbing into her arms on the desk.

-----

_" Akane, I have something for you..." Her father whispered, as he pushed open the door to the childrens' bedroom. Akane lifted her head from Azamis' pillow and glared at him. He turned for a moment to pick something up and carried it inside. There was a white sheet covering it, but the young girl wasn't interested. It wasn't her twin. He couldn't bring her back now._

_" Go away." Akane hissed._

_Ignoring her, her Father pulled the sheet from object, revealing a perfectly crafted doll. A doll that was made to look like Azami. The child jumped from the bed. It stood at the same height as her, had the same long black hair, life-like eyes, Azamis' kimono wrapped around it. It was as though Akane was looking at her again, looking at her reflection again._

_" Azami..." She whispered, reaching out to touch the face. It even felt real. The skin, the hair, the lips, the nose. It was all so beautifully done, she wasn't sure if it was a doll._

_" Father...Thank you." She sighed, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled gently and hugged his daughter briefly, before exiting the room. Although the doll was life-size, she was incredibly light, so Akane had no trouble lifting her and placing her on Azamis' bed, twisting her limbs so that she sat cross legged against the pillow, watching the girl like she used to. Akane perched on the edge ofher own bed next to her twins'._

_" Azami...I'm sorry...so sorry for what I did to you...but I promise...I won't do anything like that again. I won't kill again...I promise."_


End file.
